xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Celerity!Sans (cannon)
Celerity!Sans is a Sans belonging to Xénotale. He is well and truly canon Xénotale but was created well after. Backstory Xéno!Sans lived quietly in his timeline under the orders of his brother (Xéno!Papyrus) but one day in this timeline when Xéno! Frisk arrived she wanted to make a genocidal road and when she killed Xéno!Papyrus Xéno!Sans began to want to train. At first he trained alone but as in each genocide timeline Zeno arrived to train him. Training was a hell for Xéno!Sans, and he died there thousands of times until the end of training. Zeno then gave Xéno!Sans the sum of the EXP of all the entities of all the Multiverse. He even surpassed the LOVE 9999 and the 7000 HP. So the fight between Xéno!Sans and Xéno!Frisk started. When the genocide fight reached its second phase Xéno!Sans started to have the energy. In the end Xéno!Sans beat Xéno!Frisk and thanks to the energy he had recovered his power increased exponentially which made him aware of his actions again and changed his appearance. The timeline was almost empty (only Xéno!Asgore and Xéno!Flowey alive), but its power like EXP or LOVE continued to increase. How he was called Celerity! Sans Shortly after the genocide of his timeline he began traveling through the AUs and heard about a tournament between Sans in the Multiverse. He participated. In the final he faced an extremely powerful opponent (Alpha!Sans). He had to give all his abilities and all his speed for the first time. Then everyone discovered that his speed was Celerity. They were started to calling him Celerity!Sans. After that Zeno created an artificial soul for him called soul of celerity and which replaced his soul. He became even more powerful thanks to her. Personality Nice When Celerity is in a natural mood he is considered kind. In this state he tries to understand why everyone suffers and helps others solve their problems. He never uses his DNA Blasters to heal and help everyone. He will not fight voluntarily (except against Alpha!Sans and if Alpha!Sans wanting too) and will visit the AUs to whom he asks. This is his true personality. Naughty When someone irritates him or is too haughty, he becomes mean. In this state he only cares about Alpha!Sans and does not care about hurting others or not. He attacks easily and only wants to let off steam. He is aware of what he is doing and is looking to become kind again as soon as possible. He will not hesitate to use the most twisted shots and will do everything to annihilate his opponents. He categorically refuses to confront Alpha!Sans in this state there. He will never refuse help and will tell those who ask him something to ask him again later. Enraged During a fight if he is evil and if his opponent annoys him or attacks Alpha he becomes enraged. It's just mean, but he will not hesitate to attack or kill his allies if they have embarrassed him in an attack. He then has two choices. If his opponent is weak he makes him suffer as long as possible to kill him. If his opponent is stronger he uses an Omega Blaster to finish (he does not care about the fate of the innocent). If someone speaks to him he will kill him but quickly. He wants only one thing: to win. Abilities Bones The same attack as Classic!Sans exception they are faster and he can use them in normal orange and green blue. Gaster Blasters Attack like Classic!Sans. Nevertheless the speed of shooting of his Gaster Blasters is the celerity. Omega Blasters Blasters much more powerful than Gaster Blasters. Their speed of fire is the celerity. He possesses them in normal orange and green blue. This type of Blaster can shoot in any AU and if used at full power it can destroy one or damage a god. DNA Blasters These Gaster Blasters fire at the speed equal to the celerity in normal orange and green blue. DNA Control If a monster is hit by a DNA Blaster a DNA is encoded inside it. Celerity!Sans that, DNA may be needed for the monster to live and erase the DNA from inside the monster. This automatically kills the monster regardless of his stats as long as he manages to hit him with DNA Blasters. Blue Mode When he is in this form he is untouchable for 10 minutes but can only use color attacks. It can only be hit by orange attacks if it is immobile or green attacks. He uses it to heal himself, which is very rare. Blue soul Like Classic!Sans Gravity manipulation Like Classic!Sans Soul of Celerity Transform the soul of a human or a monster into a soul of celerity for 10 seconds. Then the speed of the victim will necessarily be the celerity and can only stop with a very strong wall. DT Extraction Removes the determination of any being for 40 seconds. If the being is killed at that moment he can never come back. It can only affect beings with determination. Illusions Allows Celerity to create fake versions of himself. They're physically identical but much less resistant. This makes one believe that he is dead or that he is chatting while sleeping. This allows him to dodge attacks easier. Fly He is able to float in the air and thus dodge attacks easier. Photomorphosis Celerity!Sans is able to turn into a photon. This makes it slower unless it is in an empty area but it makes it invisible and extremely complicated to reach. Statistics annulation Celerity is able to undo the abilities and properties that can affect his stats and opponent stats based on his statistics when they are in the same universe or fighting. The natural statistics increase is not affected by this sub-property. If the capacity or property has no connection with the statistics and property of Celerity it does not have any effect. This was given by Zeno to avoid a glitch that would destroy the Multiverse. Temporal immunity Because of his Celerity and his property when the speed of the flow of time is modified he cannot undergo the effects of any adverse attack. He is therefore completely invincible. Relationships Xéno!Frisk (special post-neutral case) Xéno!Frisk is an ally to him but he hates her because she reminds him of the genocide in his timeline. Xéno!Papyrus (special post-genocide case) Xéno!Papyrus is an ally who reminds him of his dead brother. Unlike his real brother he is not afraid of him. Zeno It's his former coach (and executioner) and also his boss. He is also the creator of his soul. King Multiverse!Sans Celerity!Sans is protected from the status of god but King Multiverse wants to control it. King Multiverse can summon it. Alpha!Sans Alpha!Sans was his opponent in the final of the tournament. After the fight they became very good friends. Error!Sans Celerity!Sans and Error!Sans having confronted each other several times, either for the fate of Xénotale or to know who would command the other. Celerity is so fast that Error can get hit anytime. Ink!Sans As sometimes Celerity!Sans is destroying AUs with its Omega Blasters Ink!Sans trying to stop him. Xéno!Sans (pacifist) He returned to his AU while watching a pacifist timeline. There he met his pacifist version. He likes to prevent it. Geno!Sans Geno is a member of the Zeno organization where is Celerity. Celerity often brings him Dust!Sans. Facts You can add things here but it will surely be removed (unless they are good ideas) * Celerity!Sans can kill gods. * Celerity's birthday is September 26 (299th day of the year or 300th in a leap year). * Time does not flow the same way for Celerity!Sans. * Celerity!Sans can browse the entire Multiverse in seconds. * The soul of Celerity!Sans is called the soul of celerity. * Celerity!Sans was to be called Light!Sans. * Celerity!Sans has almost infinite statistics. * Celerity!Sans sometimes heals monsters in the Multiverse with green DNA Blasters. * If Infected ate Celerity!Sans it would take all its properties even speed. * Not so much people could see Celerity!Sans since it is hidden very often. * Celerity!Sans is protected from the status of god. * Celerity!Sans is omnipresent. * Celerity!Sans is stocking DNA. * Celerity!Sans's best friend is Alpha!Sans. * Celerity!Sans working for Zeno but has his free will. * Celerity!Sans is xenophobic. * Celerity!Sans knows that Zeno created his AU and his soul. * Celerity!Sans heal often with his DNA control. * Celerity!Sans can see touch and hear Alpha!Sans. * Celerity!Sans has no family. * Celerity!Sans consideres Alpha!Sans like his brother. * Celerity!Sans is scared of Zeno. * Celerity!Sans is the most powerful character coming from Xénotale. * Celerity!Sans is healed totally for every time his LOVE increases. * There is only one version of Celerity!Sans. * A race against Celerity!Sans ending very quickly its speed being the celerity. * Some are afraid of Celerity!Sans because he has already healed them with a DNA Blaster. * Celerity!Sans has no henchmen. * Celerity!Sans likes to visit the AUs. * Celerity!Sans come as soon as Zeno calls him. * Celerity!Sans feels only positive emotions or fear. * Celerity!Sans should have been the god of DNA but Zeno refused to be a god and controlled by King Multiverse. * Celerity!Sans is considered immortal having almost infinite statistics. * Celerity!Sans's anti-world can extend to one AU. * Celerity!Sans = Xéno!Sans * Celerity!Sans isn't a great destroyer but a little destroyer. * Celerity!Sans doesn't like Error404!Sans. * Celerity!Sans is suffering from a disease called heterocromia iridis. This disease makes him have several colors of iris to his left eye. * Celerity!Sans's voice was made by Zeno Dreemurr. Celerity X Alpha.png Celerity!Sans(de côté).png Celerity! Sans(BladeInTheLight version).jpg Celerity!Sans.jpg Celerity!Sans v2.jpg Âme de la célérité.jpg Celerity_X_Alpha_by_Cross.jpg Celerity!Sans(2ème_version_de_BladeInTheLight).jpg Celerity!Sans eyes.jpg Celerity and Alpha.jpg Âme de Celerity!Sans.jpg Blaster_ADN(Celerity!Sans).jpg Celerity ! Sans voix (Xénotale) Celerity!Sans combat.jpg Sans titre 95.jpg Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Monsters